Missy's Revenege
by laceym
Summary: Dean Winchester wakes up and finds that he has been abducted. He doesn't know what will happen next as Sam must race to find his brother before he is killed.
1. Chapter 1

_Missy's Revenge _by laceym

Chapter 1

The water dripped from the ceiling and ricocheted on the floor. The bowed head between the handcuffed wrists jerked awake. The green eyes blinked furiously as they

scanned the room. There was stiffness in his shoulders from being locked in this uncomfortable position. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and fought to think

through the headache. He didn't know where he was but fear and panic weren't options. He swallowed the terror he felt rising as he wondered where his brother was. He

took a deep steadying breath and waited.

The door creaked openly slowly as the thin foot entered the room. The girl couldn't have been more than 15, but there was something oddly familiar about her.

"Dean Winchester," she hissed.

"Well," Dean sighed. "You got me at a disadvantage sweetheart."

There was a sound slap across his face and he winced slightly for she held something metallic in her hand. He tasted blood.

"You're going to pay," she whispered.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"You'll find out," she replied.

She struck him a second time and there was darkness as he blacked out.

Dean came awake again and this time the headache was greater than before. There was something familiar about that girl. He couldn't place her but he knew that she

couldn't be alone either. He thought back to the last memory he had. He was walking back to the motel room when he was hit from behind and then he woke up in this

room. There was no way that that slight girl could have carried him to this place. He closed his eyes for a moment as the searing pain shot through his head. He felt

nauseous but fought the reflex that accompanied it. He took a deep breath and attempted to get his bearings. He needed to know where Sam was. He needed to know

that Sam was still alive. He didn't go through what he went through to lose his brother now, especially not to some slight teenager who was probably off her meds.

Dean began tugging on the restraints. The handcuffs were solid and above his head. He tried to stand but discovered that his feet were chained as well. He rotated his

neck and blinked furiously. He moved his wrists and attempted to bend his fingers. It was no use. The handcuffs were secure and he had nothing to pick them open with

"I really got to start carrying those paperclips," he murmured.

He looked around the room and narrowed his gaze.

The room was dark but he could make out the dimensions of the room. It was narrow and smelled of rust and decay. The place was probably abandoned. He glanced up

and saw that he was chained to some kind of meat hook.

"Great, some kind of freaking freezer in a cabin in the middle of nowhere," he muttered. "Come on Sam, where are you?"

He rocked his head back and stared at the ceiling. It was made of wood and he sighed.

"Dean, you got to figure this thing out," he continued. "Who is that girl? Why is she so familiar?"

He kept his train of thought on trying to figure a way out of this situation. Panic was not going to help.

The door creaked open and the frail figure re – entered the room. Dean glared at her. She took her time walking across the room, but kept herself shrouded in shadow.

"You going to tell me what you want?" Dean demanded.

"In time you'll find out," she hissed.

"Sweetheart, isn't there some hospital missing you from its patient roster?" Dean taunted.

"You're scared of me," she crowed.

Dean arched his eyebrow. "You're a misguided child," he shook his head.

She lunged forward and struck him across the face.

Dean tasted the blood as his lip split open for the second time. "Huh, hit a nerve did I?"

"Shut up," she screeched.

Dean kept his mouth shut as he caught sight of the razor blade in her hand. He steeled himself for what was to come next.

She leaned forward. "No more things to say?" she crowed.

"Nope," Dean shook his head. "Whatever it is that you're planning on doing darling, just do it."

"Such bravery," she ran the flat edge of the blade along his jaw. "Such a pretty face too."

Dean remained silent.

She knelt close to him and lifted his shirt up and traced the blade along his stomach. Dean kept his jaw clenched. He prepared himself for what she was about to do. He

felt when the blade angled and began slicing into his skin. He winced with the pain and fought against the impulse to scream. She was taking great pleasure in what she

was doing.

The door behind them creaked and the girl stopped what she was doing. Dean frowned as he realized that another person must also be present, but he failed to make out

the person who hid behind the door.

"What?" she called behind her.

There was no response. She stood and walked through the door. He strained to hear the conversation but they were in the other room and spoke in hushed tones. He

worried about where this was headed. Sam wasn't with him, but how long before Sam was dragged into this trap as well.

Dean struggled to keep himself still and hoped that she hadn't cut too deeply. He felt numb in his arms and legs and a strong headache was building behind his eyes. He

lowered his head and saw the blood streak the front of his pants. He flexed his shoulders and wondered what else lay in store for him. His thoughts strayed back to Sam

in the motel room. He had left to get beer and food. He hoped that Sam was tracking his location and playing smart while at it.

The door creaked again and the girl came back in the room. Dean closed his eyes and waited for the pain. But nothing happened. His eyes snapped open and he found her

staring at him.

"You're not much fun," she commented.

"I'm usually the life of the party," Dean shrugged.

"Perhaps your brother will be more fun," she smiled.

"You leave my brother out of this!" Dean grunted.

She erupted in laughter. Dean studied her carefully and felt real fear in that moment. This girl was quite insane. He narrowed his stare at her. Her hair was straggly and

her clothes were threadbare. Her skin was pasty and yellow underneath her eyes. She looked undernourished and abused. In fact, she would have elicited pity from him,

if she didn't have him chained to the ceiling and floor and wasn't busy cutting into him with a razor blade.

She looked behind her at the shadowy figure just beyond the door.

"I'm not going to kill him," she said to the person behind the door. "Yet," she added.

"That's a relief," Dean sighed.

She looked back at him. "Your brother must be looking for you by now."

"Yeah, Sammy's a busy guy," Dean shrugged. "He's not going to miss me for a few weeks maybe."

She screwed up her face. "I can always call him."

"Go ahead," Dean challenged.

She studied him carefully. "I'm supposed to give you water."

"No thanks," Dean replied.

"Hmm," she mused.

She turned and walked through the door closing it firmly behind her.

Dean sighed as he drew an unsteady breath. He couldn't figure her out. Her eyes were dead and he knew that she wasn't possessed. A demon wouldn't play around the

way she was doing it. A demon wouldn't need anyone to help her. She would possess the strength to do this on her own and she would have both of them at the same

time. Which meant that she had to be a person.

"People are crazy," Dean whispered. "Come on Sammy, get here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Earlier, Sam stood under the shower spray and washed his hair. He made certain to check his shampoo, because he never knew if his older brother Dean was going to

sneak some Nair in it again. He turned off the water in the shower and grabbed a towel. He stretched his neck and his shoulders and checked his chest in the mirror. The

wound he had received in his shoulder was healing nicely. He stared at the myriad of tiny scars that crossed his body. Jessica wouldn't have recognized him if she were

still alive.

Sam rested his forehead against the mirror. It had been over two years and the pain of finding her on the ceiling of their apartment still tore at him. He thought back to

what his life had been before Dean broke into the apartment demanding help to track down their father. So much had changed in that time. He chuckled as he

straightened and stared at his reflection. The boy who had walked away from his family in rage to pursue a career in law had become a man who embraced 'the family

business' as Dean had so succinctly put it.

He frowned as he turned to the closed bathroom door. He pulled it open and stared at the empty room. Dean had told him that he was going to get beer and food, but he

should have been back already. Sam walked to the bed and checked his clothes to make certain that no itching powder had been thrown in his underwear. He shook his

head as he dressed and then frowned. Dean should have returned before he was finished. He grabbed his phone to check for any messages. There were none. He

punched the number but didn't press the call button. Dean was probably hung up with some girl he met. He'd give him a few more minutes to call before he started

worrying.

Sam's stomach growled slightly and he remembered that he had a half – eaten sandwich stashed in the fridge. He reached for it and a bottle of water. The sandwich was

still good but he kept feeling that there was something wrong. He grabbed the research materials from off the table and began leafing through the articles of the area.

There were a series of strange disappearances in the area and they had wanted to figure out what was at work.

Sam stared at his watch for a moment. Dean had been gone for more than an hour. He shook his head and stood to look out the window. He started as he saw the dark

lines of the Impala glistening in the light rain that was outside the window. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. The car was still there.

Sam raced for the door and pulled it open. He saw the broken bottles of beer and the bag with food on the ground about a half a foot from the door. He drew a sharp

breath as his mind raced to sort out what must have happened. Dean had returned and been ambushed but he frowned. Why didn't they simply grab him as well? Sam

grabbed the bag with the food and it was cold. Sam estimated that it must have happened within the past hour and a half. Which meant that whoever took Dean must

have timed it carefully. He glanced around but could pick up nothing strange.

He walked back into the room. He threw the bag on the table and rubbed his face. He sighed as he got his thoughts under control. He knew that panic at this point would

serve no purpose. He shook his head as an image of Dean being tortured popped into it. This was no time to panic. He had to figure out who had his brother and more

importantly why he was taken.

Sam grabbed the keys and walked slowly to the front office. He knew that there were no cameras but perhaps someone saw something. He entered the office and saw a

policeman standing there. He stopped as he calculated whether or not he had been spotted. He then saw the mirror and realized that he was being watched. He walked to

the desk manager.

"Uh, excuse me," Sam began.

The man at the desk smiled. "Ah, you are here," he said.

Sam frowned at him.

"One of the other guests reported that you had been kidnapped," the manager continued.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I'm right here."

"Sorry Officer," the manager smiled. "It appears that the guest was wrong."

"Is everything all right son?" the policeman asked.

"Yes," Sam smiled. "I was just looking for a map of the area. There are some woods here and I thought I'd get some hiking in."

"That's always good," the policeman nodded. "Next time make sure that your guest isn't imagining things."

Sam watched as the policeman left the office. He turned to the manager.

"Yes?" he gave Sam some maps of the area.

"Which guest claimed that I was grabbed?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry," the manager shrugged. "The person checked out."

Sam frowned at that statement. It was too much of a coincidence. He had learned long ago to not believe in those things.

"Could you tell me what the person looked like?" Sam asked.

"It was a young girl with her father," the manager explained. "She looked about 15."

Sam nodded.

He walked away from the office and a thought occurred to him. The person who reported the kidnapping had given them his description and not Dean's. Which meant

that she had to have taken Dean. He rubbed the back of his neck. He had to do a search and he returned to the room. He stared at the wall for a moment and grabbed

his jacket.

He walked slowly to the car and pulled open the door. He sat behind the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Dean would have the keys on him, which meant that he

would have to hotwire the car and face his brother's anger over it. Sam pulled his knife out of his pocket and got the car started. He pulled out of the parking lot and

glanced at the map beside him.

He stopped the car at the edge of the road leading into the wooded area. He stared at the map. This area was too big for him to search by himself. He parked the car and

began to examine the trails in the area. He sighed as he walked the path slowly looking for signs of tire treads, but there were none. He glanced at his watch. Dean had

been missing for four hours. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Bobby's number

"Yeah," the gravelly voice answered.

"Bobby," Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Bobby was instantly alert.

"Dean's missing," Sam told him.

"What?" Bobby's voice went up a notch. "How the Hell did that happen?"

"He went to get beer and left me in the room and when he didn't come back, I opened the door and found the beer but no Dean," Sam explained.

"You think that someone grabbed him?" Bobby demanded.

"I think so," Sam said. "I saw drag marks. The person must have surprised Dean because I don't think he put up a fight."

"Which means that we have no idea where he is," Bobby said.

The call waiting beeped.

"Bobby," Sam said. "I'll call you back. It's Dean's phone."

"Track it," Bobby ordered.

"Will do," Sam agreed. He picked up the incoming call. "Dean?"

"No," the female voice said. "But I'll tell you were he is."

"Who is this?" Sam demanded.

"It's okay," the reply came. "You'll find out in time. But your brother is waiting for you."

"Where is he?" Sam's heart raced.

"Go to the outskirts of town, turn on to Mill Road, follow it to the end and then turn on to Creek Lane" the voice instructed. "You'll find a large cabin with a great deal of

forest land. Your brother's inside." The call was disconnected.

Sam stared at the phone in his hand. He knew that this was some kind of a trap. However, this was his brother, and if it were he, Dean would be there in a heartbeat. He

quickly jotted down the directions and saw that he was close to where the road was. He punched redial and Bobby answered immediately

"Sam?" Bobby's voice prodded.

"The person who has Dean just called and gave me directions," Sam explained.

"It's a trap," Bobby stated.

"I know," Sam agreed. "How soon can you get here?"

"I'm already in the car on my way to the town you're in," Bobby replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean continued to struggle against the handcuffs. He again silently cursed not having any paperclips on him. The door opened and the same slight girl entered the

room.

"Your brother is on his way," she smiled.

"You evil little bitch!" Dean shouted. "What do you want?"

"I want you dead," she replied.

"Yeah," Dean scoffed. "Get in line."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" she grinned at his bravado. "You and your brother will make good hunting."

Dean's eyes widened at the realization of who she was. "Missy," he whispered.

"That's right," Missy replied. "You killed my family. Now you're going to pay for it."

Dean remained silent.

"Oh," Missy taunted. "No smart remarks? I've spent my time planning this."

"Who's helping you?" Dean demanded.

"That ain't your concern," Missy's eyes glittered. "Your concern should be how long it's gonna take you and your brother to die."

Dean's face hardened and his jaw became rigid. He remembered the fight he had had with her. She was quite a handful being raised by those sick bastards; however,

she was now just as dangerous as they were. He remembered them, the Benders. They hunted people. The father was the sickest of them all, making Dean choose

between the deputy and his brother. He had chosen Sam because he figured his brother stood a better chance than the deputy. In the end she had killed the father

and Dean got a chill down his spine.

"Weren't you supposed to be in some facility?" he asked.

Missy stopped and glared at him. "They had me in that Juvenile Detention Center for near two years. I managed to get out of there. But you won't be leaving this

place alive."

"We'll see about that one Missy," Dean nodded.

She went perfectly still and then grinned at him. "Your brother will be here soon," she sang.

Dean fought the fear that welled up inside him. However he fought valiantly against it. He knew that the only way out of this situation was to get her talking. She

wasn't a demon, which meant that there was a way to get around her. Even though those crazy yahoos had raised her there had to be a way to reach her.

"You know that there must be something that we can do to let bygones be bygones," Dean offered.

Her face became hardened as she stepped into the light. Dean braced for the inevitable blow. She struck his face hard and he tasted the blood as the cut on his lip

reopened. He thought that he needed to stop getting so beaten up all the time.

"You are nothing," she spat.

"Yeah," Dean stared at her. "That's easy for you talk when you got me chained up here."

She looked at him sideways.

"I took you before," she taunted.

"Sweetheart, you had the help of your daddy and brothers," Dean retorted.

"Well, thanks to you, I ain't got no family any more," Missy slapped him again.

Dean groaned slightly under the weight of the attack. He was losing blood and weak as well as hungry. It didn't help him much in this kind of situation. But he needed

her to talk to him about what she had been through.

"They really did a job on you in that place didn't they?" Dean grunted.

Missy sat on the floor and studied him carefully. "You're going to die."

"I understand that," Dean agreed.

"So why are you talking to me?" she sounded confused.

Dean stared at her for a moment as the impact of her words hit him. "I'm just trying to figure out how you managed to track us down."

Missy shrugged her thin shoulders. "It weren't hard to get you here," she said.

"Oh?" Dean asked.

"Sure," she smiled coldly. "You boys can't resist a mystery. You're here to look into the disappearances."

Dean went completely still. There had been at least five disappearances that they knew of. "All five of those men are dead?"

"Actually there were seven," Missy corrected. "But I don't think anyone noticed those two are gone yet."

"Campers in the woods," Dean murmured.

"Yeah," Missy confirmed. "They made good sport."

"You didn't have to do this," Dean whispered.

"You killed my family," she screeched.

"They were hunting people," Dean countered.

"So what," Missy waved her hand. "We got a right to do what we like."

"Everyone else has a right to live," Dean shrugged.

"How many people you and your brother have killed?" she goaded.

Dean remained silent. There were people who had got in the way of supernatural entities. It wasn't their fault but they died anyway. He thought of Meg and the others.

He also thought back to that town in Oregon. There were times when he simply pulled the trigger and it didn't matter about the innocent person who was in the way.

Did that make him like the Benders? It was food for thought, and a thing that he had been pondering ever since he made that deal to save Sam. But he was not about

to let this child get the better of him.

"Who's helping you?" Dean asked.

"Someone who has much interest in this as me," she answered evasively.

"That means that not all of your family is gone," Dean told her.

She glared at him. There were signs of faded bruises on her body. In the brief time he had contended with her before she didn't have any bruises on her.

"Who beat you?" Dean asked.

"Why do you care?" she fired back.

"You can't help the family you were born into Missy," Dean said. "But you can't let it define you for the rest of your life. You have a chance to make a difference. Let me go and we'll call it even."

"I can't do that," Missy stood. "Your brother will be here soon and then my family will be avenged."

"You killed seven innocent people so that you could lure us here," Dean shook his head. "Don't you think that that is a sign…" he trailed off.

"What?" she demanded.

However Dean had observed the door being opened and he knew that the other person had been listening intently. Dean also deduced that the beatings that Missy

received weren't from the facility she had escaped but from the person who was helping her.

She turned and stared at the door. She walked through the door and another hushed argument ensued. Dean tugged on the chains and hoped that Sam had been

more than smart this time around. Sam was smarter than he had been when they first encountered them and he was also a lot stronger and harder now. Dean sighed

at that thought. His brother was changing before his eyes and the words of the demon haunted him. _"Who said that you brought was 100 Sammy?"_. It was worse than

the last words that their father had told him. It kept him awake sometimes at night.

Missy Bender had no idea that there was some perverted justice for her family. If he weren't in so much pain Dean probably would have laughed at the irony of the

situation. He sighed as he tried to straighten up. He prayed that his wounds would become infected. He hoped that Sam was all right. He closed his eyes for a moment

and embraced the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam leaned against the car and waited for Bobby to pull up. He got out of the car and walked carefully toward him.

"You checked around to make sure that aren't any surprises?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I figure that there had to be at least two of them from what happened at the motel."

"Because of the report that was made to the manager," Bobby nodded. "Which means that we're probably dealing with people."

"Great," Sam sighed. "We get so caught up with all the demons that we forget that people can be pretty evil on their own."

"So, the plan is for you to walk into the trap and I'll be your backup," Bobby nodded.

"He can't be too badly hurt," Sam shook the image of a broken Dean out of his head.

"It wouldn't do them much good to kill him just yet," Bobby reasoned. "After all, they must know that you're response to a dead body is going to be more lethal than you trying to get your injured brother out of harm's way."

Sam's eyebrow shot up.

"You and your brother keep forgetting what I am," Bobby grimaced.

"We don't forget that Bobby," Sam smiled.

"Let's just get your brother," Bobby returned to his car.

Sam consulted the map and headed in the direction of the cabin where the female voice on the phone had said that his brother was located. Fortunately the drive was a short one and he made a calculated decision as he approached the building.

Sam stared at the cabin carefully. He knew that this was a trap but he couldn't figure out what kind. He turned the engine off and got out of the car. He walked up the steps and opened the door. There was no sign of anyone in the cabin. He checked for tripwires and explosive devices but the place appeared clear. He began going through the rooms until he reached a door that was shut. He opened it and found Dean chained to the floor and ceiling.

He quickly scanned behind him and guessed that no one was present in the house. He saw his brother's head bowed and he could smell blood in the room.

"Dean!" Sam called as he approached quietly.

Dean's head snapped up as he came awake and realized that it really was his brother.

"Sammy," Dean was relieved and terrified at the same time. "Be careful."

"I didn't see anyone," Sam crossed the room and got the chains off his brother.

"You remember that crazy bunch of yahoos who grabbed you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "What the girl? The little girl?"  
"That's her," Dean said. "I think that she's out to hunt us the way that her father and brothers hunted others."

Sam exhaled. "That means that we're going to have a helluva time reaching the car."

"It's not the car I'm worried about," Dean said. "She's crazy."

"Well inbreeding will do that," Sam agreed.

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Okay, let's make a run for it."

"We don't know where she is," Sam pointed out. "Besides you look in pretty bad shape."

"I figure she'll show up," Dean replied. "And I'll live. I've been in worse shape than this."

Dean pulled himself up and ambled to the door as Sam shook his head and followed his brother out of the room.

They slowly moved through the house, using all of their training. Then there were shots fired. However it wasn't aimed at them. Dean looked at Sam.

"Well, you didn't think I was going to come here without help did you?" Sam asked.

"What did you do?" Dean demanded.

"I got us some help," Sam said. "We don't know who helped her."

"Probably some cousin we didn't know about," Dean offered.

"Sam?" Bobby's voice sounded. "I got 'em! Bring out Dean."

Sam pulled Dean upright and Dean swayed a bit.

"Dean!" Sam grunted. "Damn it!" he swore as he got a good look at the cuts on his brother's body.

"She was a little bitch," Dean told him.

"I can see that," Sam agreed.

Sam helped Dean the car where he found Bobby holding Missy at gunpoint. She wore a scowl.

"You didn't think it was gonna be that easy," Dean scoffed.

"I found you once," Missy threatened. "I can do it again."

Bobby knocked her unconscious. "We should put her somewhere where they can't find her."  
"What are you suggesting Bobby?" Sam leaned Dean against the car.

"The Feds are still looking for you two," Bobby mused. "Not to mention that we've got that whole army of demons to deal with. Leave her to me, I've got an idea."

"I'm afraid of that Bobby," Dean said.

"Don't worry," Bobby said as he picked Missy up from the ground.

"Who was helping her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know who he was," Bobby grinned. "But he wasn't too smart either."

"I better get you looked after," Sam grabbed Dean as he collapsed.

Bobby reached Sam quickly to help him with Dean.

"Damn!" he swore under his breath. "That little thing managed to hurt him."

"He's alive and that's what counts," Sam shook his head as he got Dean into the back seat.

"You're going to manage to patch him up?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Patch him up and bring him to the house," Bobby sighed. "You two can rest there while he recovers."

"You sure about that?" Sam asked.

"I'd insist that you do it now, but given that we don't want him to end up in a hospital," Bobby shrugged.

"The last two times Dean was in a hospital it wasn't pretty," Sam agreed.

"And the two of you weren't on the FBI's most wanted list," Bobby grunted.

"See you soon Bobby," Sam got into the car and started the engine. He managed to make it back to the motel and got Dean into the room with little effort.

He cleaned his cuts and hoped that Bobby did something really good to Missy for what she did to Dean. Sam was loath to leave him in the room but he had to get food for him. He went quickly to the diner across the street and returned with food. He sat and waited for his brother to wake.

Dean woke with a start and stared at the bandages on his body. He realized that Sam had dressed his wounds as he sat up.

"Easy," Sam's hand steadied Dean. "I got you something to eat, but you have to be careful. That little girl did a number on you."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Thanks."

"You're my brother," Sam said.

Dean nodded as he bit into the piece of chicken that was on the plate in front of him. He didn't answer but then he didn't need to.

The End.


End file.
